


You Learn Something New Every Day

by zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - School, Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: So, this was supposed to just be a sweet little gift to one of my greatest cheerleaders, and next thing I knew it was huge. :)Teacher Eggsy goes out for a night on the town and meets a mysterious bald stranger on the dance floor.





	You Learn Something New Every Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goobycookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goobycookie/gifts).



> To the lovely goobycookie, who always leaves feedback and is willing to chat with me about nothing. Your little words of support always make me smile and want to write more. 
> 
> Your original request was "Fluffy, au, and either established or a getting together." Well, it's an AU, and it's a getting together story, but I wouldn't call it...fluffy. :)

YOU LEARN SOMETHING NEW EVERY DAY

“Mr. Unwin, I can’t find my homework!”

“Mr. Unwin, I didn’t understand the first problem…or the third…or pretty much all of it.”

“Mr. Unwin, my dog ate my homework.”

“Mr. Unwin, I forgot my book!”

Eggsy Unwin presses his fingers to his forehead and counts to ten. “All right…everyone settle down.” He smiles as he looks at his class of Year 5 students. “Take your seats…you know we can’t get anything done if you lot jump me like wildcats on a zebra.” They fall into place, dropping pencils and tripping over their own feet. “Now. Rebecca, take your bag to the back table and go through it carefully. Michael, you know you can contact me at home, I can’t accept this as an excuse. But when we go over everything, let me know if you still don’t understand.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Jeffrey, I know for a fact you don’t have a dog, because I’ve met your little sister and know she’s allergic. Nice try, though. Stacey…” Eggsy swallows hard. He knows this girl has issues at home, issues that strike a chord with him, and it’s very hard not to show favoritism. “Do you have your homework?”

“Yes, sir, just not my book.” The little girl sadly looks up at him from a too-thin face.

“We have extras in the back…go grab one.” He rubs his hands together as she jumps up. “Now…multiplication and division review. Yay!”

“Ugh,” the class groans as one.

 

The Friday seems longer than usual, and Eggsy’s thrilled to be able to turn off the lights in his classroom and pack his bag. His phone buzzes on his desk and he quickly answers it. “Rox. Thank Christ…I’ve had tha worst fuckin’ day.” The estuary creeps back into his speech the minute the final bell rings.

“Great. Perfect night for it, then.”

“Perfect night for what?” He props the phone on his shoulder as he shoves things into his bag.

“You know what today is, right?”

“Friday?”

“Eggsy Unwin!” She almost shrieks. “It’s Anniversary Night at Voyager!”

“No.” Eggsy lets his bag drop to the desk. “Roxy, no. I can’t.”

“Why the hell not? It’s Friday, you’re single.”

“Roxy…”

“Eggsy, it’s not like the Board of Education’s going to sweep in and do a raid looking for employees. If the Superintendent of Schools shows up there, I will personally vouch for your character. I’m Lady Roxanne Morton, that has to mean SOMETHING.”

Eggsy smiles at the thought of Roxy going toe to toe with the Superintendent. “Ain’t worried about that so much. The new Head Teacher is starting on Monday, though, so I gotta be well-rested, ready ta prove myself.”

“You don’t have to prove anything. Your students love you and that’s all that matters. It’s FRIDAY. You’re not seeing him or her until MONDAY. I’m picking you up at eight. Don’t wear anything that’s going to make a mess in my vehicle.” She hangs up before he can protest.

 

Eggsy feels a bit of weight lift from his shoulders as he gets ready to go out that evening. He pours himself into a sinfully-tight pair of black jeans and a lightweight old white shirt he leaves unbuttoned. He does what he can with his hair, standing in front of the mirror and frowning. During the workweek he is Mr. Unwin, school teacher. He loves his job, loves his students. Now and then, however, he needs to give in to the other side of his personality: Eggsy Unwin, single gay man in his twenties looking for that special someone. And he isn’t looking for a hook-up in the loo; he’s been there, done that. He wants permanence, a relationship. Unfortunately his type runs toward older, stronger men, and they either want a poncy-looking twink, or they think he’s only good for a one-night stand. And he knows he’s better than that.

He hears his best mate beep her horn and runs out the door, making sure to slide his ID and credit card into one back pocket, and his phone into the other. It’s about all he can fit into the jeans, they’re so tight, and he’s thankful for the key hidden in front of his flat. “Hey,” he says as he slides into the passenger seat.

“Nice,” she says approvingly. Her long hair is up in a messy bun with a few tendrils framing her face. Her dress is short, her heels are high, and he’s not quite sure how she’s able to drive in either of them.

“Ya said nothin’ that will make yer car messy,” he reminds her. “Figured I’ll take this off when I get there, stash it somewhere, an’ if I get somethin’ on me, I can throw it back on.”

“You’ll get something on you,” she replies. “Pretty young thing like you? I’m betting glitter or paint…or both.”

They can see the flashing lights from the club blocks away. Thankfully Roxy’s name provides her with a lovely parking space on a block away, and she totters along on her high heels, occasionally grabbing him for support. “Christ, Rox, this is you sober. Whatcha gonna do when ya start drinkin’?”

“Lose the shoes, silly.” She hip checks him and hurries ahead. 

Every year the most decadent gay club in town throws a huge anniversary bash, an event requiring a guest list and an astronomical fee to get on it. Roxy always insists on paying for Eggsy, stating she needs someone to “keep her well-behaved” when she goes out. She always pays and puts their names down for the next year the day after the party, and this is the fifth year they’ve attended. 

“Lady Roxanne.” The bouncer kisses her hand and doesn’t even check his list. “And Eggsy…good to see you, mate.” They shake hands and he moves the velvet rope to let them in.

The bass is booming, lights are swirling, and the room’s already half-full. “Eggsy Unwin!” A pretty boy younger than he is grabs his arm. “You’re FAR too boring, love. Let me dress you up!”

“Oh dear,” Roxy says. “Check phones every twenty minutes?”

“Swear down,” Eggsy says, although he knows he’ll be more faithful than she. He’s not looking for a random hookup tonight. She kisses his cheek and maneuvers her way through the crowd. “All right.” He removes his shirt and the boy sighs. “Dress me up.”

Twenty minutes later he’s wiggling his way to a corner of the room, finding a dark place to hide his shirt. His strong chest and abs are covered in swirls of rainbow colors, with a pot of gold seeming to peep from just above the button of his jeans. The boy had wanted to go lower, but Eggsy had politely refused. The paint has a bit of glitter in it but not too much, and Eggsy likes the effect. This way he won’t make a mess of Roxy’s car.

He heads for the bar. “Oi, Nate, pull me a pint,” he yells to the bartender. He quickly drinks the beer, hunching over the bar in a way that physically shows he’s not interested in conversation. When he catches Nate’s attention – the room is crowded and the bar is now full – he gets a second pint and slowly turns around. He leans back on his elbows and looks. The dance floor is already packed, men grinding against men, women in the arms of other women, and everyone else just randomly thrown together and moving to the music. He grins, almost ready to join the party. He sips at his beer, however, wanting to make it last. Money doesn’t grow on trees and either do pints. He finally turns back around and waves Nate down. “How much do I owe ya, bruv?”

“Nothing!” Nate yells back. “Bloke at the end of the…huh.” Nate blinks. “Was just there a second ago. Tall, older fellow…bald, thin, dressed in black. Anyway, he said to add whatever you wanted on his tab.”

“Really?” Eggsy stands on tiptoe and looks around but the only bald men he sees are not anywhere near thin or not dressed in black. “Well. That was nice.”

“Want another one?” Nate asks with a grin. 

“Jack and Coke,” Eggsy decides. If the man is paying, why not?

“Eggsy, you know what they say about beer before liquor…”

“I woulda got liquor first except I don’t got much money…figured beer was cheaper.” Eggsy winks. “Trust me, I know how ta handle m’self.”

“I know you do.” Nate quickly mixes the drink and hands it over. “Enjoy.” He hurries down to his next customer.

Eggsy surveys the crowd again, but this time he’s looking for a bald man in black. It’s a little difficult to pick out an individual now that the dance floor’s so crowded, but he tries as he works on his drink. He has a pleasant buzz going by the time he finishes it, and when he finally weaves out onto the dance floor, he is actually weaving on his feet a bit. He pushes his way through a group of girls and finally finds a spot large enough for him to at least breathe. He puts his arms up over his head, closing his eyes and letting himself fall into the music. Eggsy allows a few men to dance up close, but as soon as he feels hands go any further than his hips, he pushes them away with a gentle, “No thanks, mate.” He feels sweat start to slide down his spine and is thankful he’d thought to ditch the shirt as soon as he came in.

Strong hands grasp his hips and a tall body presses against his back. A head tucks onto his shoulder, resting against the side of his head. “Any closer an’ I’m gonna hafta charge ya, bruv!” Eggsy yells, tilting his head to the side.

“I figure a dance is the least ye can give me, lad, since I bought ye a drink.”

The voice is thick with a Scottish brogue, and the man purrs it in his ear in a way that makes Eggsy want to fall to his knees. “Well, I should thank ya proper, then.” He starts to turn around.

“Nae, lad, let’s enjoy the dance first, and then we can make our introductions.”

Every nerve in Eggsy’s body is firing at warp speed. The man is definitely taller; Eggsy can feel the press of his hips against his lower back instead of against his own hips. He looks down and sees large hands on his waist, and he swallows a whimper. He stumbles over his own feet and tries to catch his breath. “Sorry,” he yells. “Guess I’m a little pissed already.”

“Nothing to apologize for.” The hands tighten at his waist. “I’ve got ye. Go ahead and dance like ye were before. Ye look so pretty out here, body long and tight, skin sparkling with color…”

Eggsy slowly raises his arms above his head again, but this time he reaches to place his hands at the back of the man’s head. Sure enough, he feels smooth bald skin. He groans, letting his head fall back onto the man’s chest. The man easily moves with him, his hips grinding against Eggsy’s body until they’re moving as one. Eggsy curses his brilliant idea to wear tight jeans; his cock is already throbbing and begging for release from their confines. The song changes and moves to something Eggsy really doesn’t like. “How about another drink, if yer still payin’? I’d return tha favor but…money’s a little tight right now.” He winces and feels himself blush.

“No need for ye to pay, lad. I offered and I meant it. Also, it’s fair payment just to watch ye move.” The man finally allows Eggsy to turn around in his arms. He is tall, and thin, and wearing all black. Black boots, black jeans, and an incredibly tight black vest that outlines sinews of muscle. His eyes are a deep hazel that seem to change color in the flashing lights. Eggsy’s mouth is suddenly dry and he reminds himself to close his lips and swallow. “Let’s go.” He takes Eggsy’s hand and leads him back to Nate’s bar. All the stools are full and Eggsy stops walking. The man shakes his head and tugs Eggsy along to a stool at the end. A very inebriated man a bit older than Eggsy is laughing loudly and leaning obnoxiously into the man next to him, who is obviously not interested. “I think ye need to move.”

“Who the fuck are you?” The man snaps.

“Do ye want to find out?” Eggsy’s benefactor says solemnly. The man looks him over from head to toe.

“No.” He scrambles from the stool and wanders away.

“I thought so.” The man moves Eggsy around and easily lifts him up onto the stool. It takes everything Eggsy has not to squeal. “Two shots of whiskey.” Merlin points at a bottle on one of the higher shelves as he speaks to Nate.

“Don’t really like whiskey,” Eggsy admits. “Course, never had tha good stuff.”

“Oh, you’ll like this,” the man promises. 

“Name’s Eggsy,” he says finally, figuring the man should at least have his name.

“Merlin,” he replies. Eggsy raises his eyebrows but says nothing. Like “Eggsy” really gives him a leg to stand on.

The shots come and Eggsy takes his glass. “Wait,” Merlin says. He picks up his glass and empties it immediately. He then cups Eggsy’s face in his hands, strokes his cheeks with his thumbs, and kisses him.

There is just enough of the whiskey left in Merlin’s mouth for Eggsy to taste and actually swallow. The liquid burns as it goes down, but Eggsy doubts that’s what making him suddenly dizzy. Merlin’s lips are soft, his tongue is a dart of electricity that makes Eggsy shiver, and Merlin’s hands continue to stroke his face and neck as they kiss. “Jesus fuck,” Eggsy gasps when Merlin finally lets him up for air.

“Aye,” Merlin says with a sly grin.

Eggsy picks up his glass and smiles into those hazel eyes. “Oh, fuck, wait.” He slams the glass down and digs his phone out of his back pocket. Sure enough, there’s a text from Roxy. He quickly responds, apologizing for the delay and letting her know he’s fine.

“All right?” Merlin actually looks concerned.

“Yeah…came with my mate, we have an agreement that we text each other every twenty minutes or so if we separate…ta make sure we’re safe an’ all.”

“Very smart,” Merlin says with a nod.

“Hey, I ain’t just a pretty face.” Eggsy picks up the shot glass. “Now, where were we?”

Merlin shuffles forward, taking Eggsy’s legs and wrapping them around his own slender waist. Eggsy scoots forward on the barstool as far as he can without falling off. “I think we were somewhere about here.”

“Right.” Eggsy downs the shot, wincing a bit as it numbs his tongue. It’s not bad as far as whiskey goes, but the taste of the alcohol isn’t what he wants in his mouth. He keeps a bit on his tongue and tilts his head up. Merlin’s on him in an instant, hands sliding up Eggsy’s sweaty spine. Eggsy sucks on Merlin’s tongue, fingers slowly dragging up the front of the tight vest. Merlin’s nipples press against the fabric and Eggsy scratches them with his fingernails.

“Fuck, lad, ye will be the death of me,” Merlin pants into his neck.

“Why don’t you two get a room?” A man says angrily. Merlin pulls away and eyes the man scornfully.

“Don’t, babe. He’s just jealous.” Eggsy leans around Merlin to say, “If ya didn’t want a show like this, yer in tha wrong fuckin’ place, bruv.” 

They spend the next five minutes or so snogging by the bar until Nate clears his throat. “Sorry, Eggsy, ya know I love you, but I gotta keep the bar open for paying customers.”

Eggsy giggles. “Sorry, mate.” 

Merlin orders them another shot and this time they drink them on their own. He helps Eggsy from the barstool and takes his hand once more. As soon as they make their way onto the dance floor, he presses his body against Eggsy’s back. “Not that I don’t like the view from the front, lad, but I’m not trying to go home covered in paint.”

“Aw, c’mon, babe, live a little,” Eggsy teases, shouting so Merlin can hear him.

“I already am.” His mouth moves down Eggsy’s throat and Eggsy groans, reaching back to grab at Merlin’s jeans. “The things I’d love to do to ye, boy,” Merlin rumbles in his ear.

Part of Eggsy wants to find out what those things are. He wants to drag Merlin to one of the tiny rooms in the back, or to the closest hotel. Or just the closest flat private surface he can find. But the rest of him knows it’s not what he wants. This is all well and good, but he’s done fucking and leaving. “That sounds good,” Eggsy says finally. “But not tonight, yeah?”

Merlin slowly turns him around. “Then when?”

Eggsy stares at him for a moment. “Ya fuckin’ serious?”

“Aye,” Merlin says.

This time Eggsy takes Merlin by the hand and drags HIM from the dance floor. He leads him to the small office in the front of the club. “Oi, Frankie, open up!” He bangs on the door. It flies open makes him jump. “Gimme a pen or sommat, yeah?” The manager shoves a marker out of the door and slams it again. Eggsy takes Merlin’s arm and writes his number from his elbow to his wrist in large bold numbers. “Think you’ll be able ta read this tomorrow?”

“Aye, I think I will.” Merlin smiles and Eggsy shivers.

His phone buzzes in his pocket. “Fuck…it’s Rox.” He hurries through the club without a thought, Merlin on his heels. He heads for the women’s loo and opens the door. No one says anything; they’re used to anyone going in and out of either restroom. “Roxy, ya in here?”

“Yes,” Roxy says tearfully, appearing from one of the stalls. “Fuck…what a bitch.” She holds a piece of tissue to her lip.

“What the fuck?”

“Guess I made a move on someone’s girl…she didn’t like it very much.” Roxy washes her face and adjusts her dress. “Do you mind if we leave now?”

Eggsy looks to the doorway of the loo, where Merlin is leaning against the wall. He gives Eggsy a tiny sad smile and nods. “No, love, let’s go. Come ta mine, I’ll clean ya up. Just gotta stop fer my shirt on tha way out.”

Roxy looks from Eggsy to Merlin. “I’ll meet you out front.” She brushes past Merlin and leaves the loo. 

Merlin steps back out into the dark corridor and Eggsy follows. “So…I guess I gotta go. She’s my best mate…saved my stupid arse more times than I can count.”

“You’re young, lad…stupidity usually comes with youth.”

“Yeah.” Eggsy sighs. The party’s over. Reality has washed over him and now Merlin looks at him and only sees some stupid, young little…

“The loyalty ye have to your pretty friend, however, is quite impressive, and nae stupid at all.” Merlin kisses the inside of Eggsy’s wrist. “She’s lucky to have ye.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy looks up at him and slowly kisses him. 

“Oh, lad, to have the rest of the weekend to learn all about ye,” Merlin breathes. He gives Eggsy a hard and passionate kiss. “I’ll be dreaming about ye, no doubt about it.”

“You’ll be in my dreams too, swear down…but wearin’ a lot less clothes,” Eggsy says brashly. He kisses Merlin once more and runs away without looking back.

 

Eggsy decides his phone is an evil nasty thing. It never rings. It just sits there on his nightstand, on his bathroom counter, on his kitchen table, in his bag. It doesn’t ring Saturday. It doesn’t ring Sunday. By Monday morning, he realizes what Prince Charming must’ve felt like when he met Cinderella, watched her run away (okay, he’s the one that ran away but whatever) and then tore the town apart trying to find her. He has absolutely nothing, except a name that probably isn’t real. Merlin obviously was looking for more than what Eggsy was willing to give him on Friday, even without Roxy’s drama.

He mopes his way off the tube and into school. “Unwin, good to see you,” smirks Charlie Hesketh, the obnoxious upper class science teacher. “And your shirt is ironed for once.”

“Fuck off, Charlie,” Eggsy snaps. “What does my wardrobe have to do with you?” Eggsy carefully controls his accent while at school, not wanting his students to speak anything but perfect English.

“Well, it has nothing to do with me and everything to do with the meetings we’re to have with the new Head Teacher today.” Charlie smiles and nods at the teacher mailboxes. “Everyone has a time. EVERYONE.”

“Fuck.” This is the last thing he’s in the mood for. He knows what will happen.

 

A. The Head Teacher will be a self-righteous prick who thinks teachers should be middle-aged and female.  
B. The Head Teacher will be a self-righteous prick who thinks that teachers should only come from expensive universities, and not the cheap local school Eggsy graduated from.  
C. The Head Teacher will be a dirty old man who thinks that just because Eggsy’s young and attractive, he obviously wants to open his mouth for the new Head Teacher’s cock.

 

Eggsy prays for A and B, because he really doesn’t feel like being verbally chased around the Head Teacher’s desk. He grabs his appointment slip and Charlie reads over his shoulder. “Nine.”

“My free time, when the kids are in Art. Thanks for the heads up, Charlie.” Eggsy heads to his classroom without a word. 

He’s really not in the mood to put up with any problems that day, and his class seems to know it. They are impeccably behaved and have no major excuses as to why they’re not fully prepared. He sends them off to art at 8:55 and takes a few deep breaths. He makes sure his tie is tied properly and all the buttons of his blue dress shirt are buttoned correctly.

He smiles at the office secretary as he approaches. She’s a sweet older lady and there’s no reason for him to take out his frustrations on her. It’s not her fault he’s a hopeless idiot who let the sexiest man on the planet walk right out of his life without even a last name. “Hello, Mr. Unwin.”

“Now, Grace, I told you to call me Eggsy like everyone else.”

“I know, Mr. Unwin.” She winks at him and goes to the Head Teacher’s door. “Mr. McNair, I have Gary Unwin ready for you. He’s one of our Year Five teachers.” She smiles and steps aside. “Mr. Unwin, our new Head Teacher, Mr. Ian McNair.”

“Nice to…” Eggsy stares at the bald man behind the desk. “Uh…” Grace closes the door behind him and he continues to stare without moving. “Fuck ME.”

“Unfortunately things dinnae progress that far, did they, lad?” Merlin…Mr. McNair…says softly. “Please have a seat.”

Eggsy drops into a chair, his mouth staying shut by sheer force of will. “I…you…oh Jesus.” He buries his face in his hands. “Mr. McNair, I’ve only been teaching here for two years but I love it,” he says quickly, bringing his head back up. “Know whatcha seen that night, but it ain’t me all the time. I love my kids, as a teacher, nothin’ more, but sometimes I…I don’t go out lookin’ ta get a leg over every weekend or nothin.’” He realizes he’s babbling, in his normal accent, but he can’t stop. “I’m a good teacher, a good person. Yeah, I’m gay, but I really care about my students. Keep my private life private, ain’t been laid in months.” Okay, perhaps his new boss doesn’t need to know THAT, but it seems important. “Like ya saw, ain’t lookin’ fer a quick fuck, want somethin’ more…but this job means more ta me than any dick in my arse.”

“Mr. Unwin…Gary…EGGSY,” Merlin says sternly, and Eggsy finally shuts up. “Will ye please take a few deep breaths? I’d hate to have to call the nurse.”

“Yeah, okay.” Eggsy closes his eyes and prays for the ground to swallow him whole as he regains his senses.

“Now.” Merlin removes his very attractive glasses and looks at him. “If memory serves, I met ye in a gay bar, correct?” Eggsy slowly nods. “A very well-known gay bar. And I bought ye drinks and I approached ye on the dance floor.” Eggsy nods again. “Would that nae lead ye to the conclusion that I am gay as well, and was there looking to meet someone?” Eggsy bites his bottom lip. “Lad, I am nae ashamed of who or what I am, although with my job, I absolutely cannae advertise it. If and when I finally find that special person, I willnae hide him, or our relationship. But that’s neither here nor there.” Eggsy nods again. “I’ve read your file and parents and staff have only kind things to say about ye. It’s obvious ye love your job and your students and I’m proud to be working with ye.”

Eggsy finally smiles. “Thank you, sir.”

“You’re welcome.”

Eggsy sighs. “If we’re gonna work together, can I ask ya somethin’?”

“Of course.”

“Why…why didn’t ya call?” Eggsy asks timidly. “I…part of me hates ta ask, but I…I thought we had a connection.”

“Aye, lad, we did.” Merlin looks at him strangely.

“Know it was just one meeting in a gay bar, when we was drinkin’, but still. I…I waited all weekend fer yer call.” Eggsy blushes and looks down at his lap. “Guess ya washed me right outta yer mind when ya washed my number off yer arm, huh?”

Merlin slowly unbuttons his cuff and starts to roll it up his strong forearm. His eyes never leave Eggsy’s face. “Ye tell me if I washed ye out of my mind, Eggsy.” The numbers are as clear as when Eggsy had put them on the smooth skin. “And trust me when I tell ye I have in fact showered more than once since then.”

“But…”

“Ye are young and beautiful and sexy and ye were drunk. I never believed this was really your number…that you’d give it to someone like me.” Now Merlin turns pink a bit. “Old and desperate enough to think he’d have a chance with the vision ye were on the dance floor with your rainbow paint and your gorgeous body.”

“I’ve had exactly three relationships and each time the age difference has gone up by like five years, swear down,” Eggsy says before he thinks. “Holy fuck why can’t I shut UP?”

Merlin finally smiles. “I like the way ye ramble on, lad, it’s charming.” He takes a deep breath and pulls his shirt sleeve back down. “So, Mr. Unwin, I am quite pleased to meet ye and work with ye, as I said.”

“Right.” Eggsy’s heart plummets.

“Are ye usually at home in the evenings? Or do ye have…a hobby or something?” Merlin looks uncomfortable.

“I go to tha gym right after work but otherwise I’m usually not doing much.”

“So,” Merlin whispers. “Perhaps I could call ye tonight?”

“I would like that very much.”

“I believe we are both mature enough to understand that discretion is key right now,” Merlin adds, and Eggsy quickly nods. “Well, I’m glad we’re finally on the same page.” He stands and Eggsy follows suit. “It’s a pleasure to meet ye, Mr. Unwin.” He holds out his hand and Eggsy shakes it.

“And you, Mr. McNair,” Eggsy says, unable to keep from grinning.


End file.
